Traditional Birthday Denial
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Mello could care less it's Near's birthday, right? It's not like he's getting the kid anything? Right? ... MelloxNear fluff oneshot.


**Traditional Birthday denial**

by Elisabell-angel enraged...

Age rating: PG for mild yaoi (MelloxNear obviously) and very little cursing (? In some peoples book this is cursing...)

Summary: Mello could care less if Near has a birthday or not, right?

POV: Mello's

A/N: This is simply a story for Near's upcoming birthday... Though it's not the one I submitted to Akane, I was going to, but I thought it might not get accepted due to the fact that it has more than 500 words over the limit, and is from Mello's point of view... Though, I have to say, Mello is easier to write than I thought he'd be, I'm rather eager to roleplay him sometime. Anywho, enjoy, and please write reviews... I feel very unloved right now...

"Are you saying that you're not getting him anything?" Matt asked incredulously. At times like this, Mello wanted nothing more than to just punch the redhead, maybe break those stupid goggles while he was at it. Obviously if he said he wasn't getting Near anything for his birthday, that meant it was true, there was no need for him to repeat himself, so he didn't. Matt, expecting a responce, gave Mello a sad puppy dog look before frowning.

"You know it's the kids birthday, you should be able to bury the hatchet just for a day, you know?" Matt suggested, but Mello shrugged.

"That's not an option," Mello said unwrapping a bar of chocolate that was already clutched in his hand.

"Jesus, Mello..." Matt rolled his eyes, and sat on the floor. Mello didn't understand why Matt was staying here in the blonde's room if all he wanted to do was hound him for not getting Near anything. "Near got you something for your birthday," Matt continued.

Instantly Mello froze, of course Near had gotten him something, he had to or else Roger would be angry. "He's just keeping up appearances, he doesn't really care."

"I don't know about that Mel, I think your generalizing."

"Shut up," Mello barked, standing up from his bed. "If it'll make you happy, then I'll give the kid a damn present." He gave a wicked smirk and quickly left the room, Matt followed uneasily like a dog that wasn't sure if he was about to be punished.

Mello slammed the door of the playroom open, the albino boy inside didn't even flinch as the sound echoed across the room. Mello simply stared for a second, of course Near would be hiding here, not really wanting the attention of everyone... Not even on his birthday.

He walked over to the small boy, that smirk still plastered on his face. "Near," he called out, almost commandingly.

Near didn't look up as he responded, "yes, Mello... What is it that you want?"

Mello frowned, at least wanting the kid to look at him. He considered grabbing the boy and making him meet his gaze, but for now he was temporarily sane. At least, he didn't want to ruin the effect. "Happy birthday," he said before fisting his hand and punching the kid hard across the face. Near immediatly fell, splayed on his back, looking up at Mello with wide eyes.

Matt was temporarily stunned, not really wanting to say anything or get involved.

Near sat up as quickly as he could, not liking the fact he was vunerable. "Thank you," he muttered offhandedly.

Mello narrowed his eyes, wanting more of a responce than that. He was pissed that the kid had said that, almost as if it were a joke. Mello wanted to hurt the kid, to make him feel worse, because maybe he disliked the fact Near was getting all the presents and attention today.

What Mello wanted was to get the kid's attention, which he was somehow failing at. The kid still wouldn't look at him, and it pissed him off more than anything. He suppossed a different tactic would need to be used in his plan. He quickly kneeled on the ground, grabbing Near's shoulders and turning him around. Now Near was looking him in the eyes, but that wasn't all he wanted. He pressed his lips hard on Near's, and watched as the boy's eyes wavered at the unfarmiliar touch. It only lasted for a few seconds before Mello leaned back, letting go of the kid.

He was surprised, Near was still looking at him, he hadn't averted his gaze. There was even a small tinge of pink threatening to take over his cheeks, "Mello... Thank you." This was a genuine thank you, not like the one he had given earlier.

Mello smirked again, standing up and leaving, the stunned Matt took a few seconds to recover before laughing and joking at Mello's move. Mello put up with his jokes and innuendo for a few seconds before giving Matt a punch of his own, to which Matt laughed even louder and asked if Mello was going to kiss him next.

Mello knew just what he wanted to give Near for his next birthday, and he would enjoy teasing the kid until then. He had enjoyed the look on the kid's face way too much.


End file.
